baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Chambers Corporation
"Progress through perseverance and sacrifice for the common man." - Alessa Chambers The Chambers Corporation is a giant conglomerate which operates ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets; including pharmaceuticals and medical equipment, as well as top-secret operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more benevolent and holy public face for the ignorant masses, organizing power attacks to brighten the face of their glorious Power Containment Unit. The Chambers Corporation is highly anti-powers, it's CEO even went as far as "booby trapping" some of it's products to have adverse effects on powers. In addition to trapping their products they also create a series of anti-power weapons and gear using it to outfit their secret paramilitary units with Anti Powers equipment. It's widely known to powers worldwide that The Chambers Corporation is benefiting from killing or imprisoning powers. Ellie Lockwood stated that they play off the fear of humans, using them to cause a power Genocide. Subsidiaries Chambers Pharmaceuticals - The subsidiary which lead to the Chambers Corporation's success. It produces a series of pharmaceuticals and medical equipment that it sells to the general masses to help promote the advancement of medical technology in the face of fear and bio organic terrorism. Four Chambers Arms - This Subsidiary focuses on the manufacturing and packaging of anti-power weapons and anti-power defense gear. It markets it's items and gear to any branch of law who is combating Bio-terrorism. Chambers Co., Ltd - A manufacturer of clothing and apparel. They also seem to have a hold in technological advancement. Products * Adivin : An oral pill which soothes headaches for the human species rather fast and easy. The drug seems to be highly toxic to all power species except for Soul Hosts. * Advrin: Advrin is a medical spray which helps seal open wounds. It is made with medical herbs grown and injected with the cells of powers. The Medical Spray heals all wounds in a manner of minutes making it a huge medical advancement. It's stated that this is what brought the Chambers Corporation the fame and success used to create a public campaign which painted the genocide of powers. * Cellerdon - A liquid based drug which aids sore throats, headaches and upset stomachs. * Red Soldier, Blue Soldier - A soft drink shortened to RSBS. It's motto was "For those fighting the good fight!" It helped drive a major campaign known as "One more Soul to the Call." Which promoted the joining of the armed forces. After the campaign ended, more than 400,000 signed up for the army using their promotional code "Red Soldier, Blue Soldier." * Rhinozepran - Rhinozepran is a drug which counteracts the common cold. It is highly effective on all species. It's slogan is "A common cure for the common cold!" Aside from the medical advancements made by the Chambers corporation, the corporation also made a series of weapons and gear for combat. Most of their gear is centered around or against powers. * Cerberus 13 - The thirteenth iteration of a very powerful drug which was made from the cells of specific powers. This drug is not sold commercially and is only given to the high leveled Chambers employees. The drug is based on a viral compound and the mixing of certain aspects of powers. The drug allows for the user to gain strength, speed and reflexes which surpassed that of prime powers. The drug erases all unnecessary thoughts and forces the user to focus on whatever they were thinking at during the time of injection. It's to be noted that the User can still rationalize while in this state, however they feel a very, very strong urge to complete the goal they thought of. The prior version of this drug was considered the best up until Cerberus 13 surpassed it. Cerberus 12 worked similar to 13 with the exception that the user would die after the drug wore off. The brain would forget to tell the body to breath and the user would suffocate due to that inability. * Power Collar - This device binds the power of a power inside of it's body while simultaneously draining them of power. The device took the form of a bracelet and prevented a power from utilizing their power so long as the device remained on them. It had a fingerprint scanner on it's underside which any registered PCU soldier could remove by holding it a certain way. * Serpent Scale - Also known as Serpent Silk, it is a flexible yet strong material made by Four Chambers Arms. It is designed for their elite units to enter and clear area with ease without fear of subsequent damage. The flexible material is bullet and slash proof, blocking even a .50 caliber from a 500 magnum and even some powers. Because of the very rare material it isn't made in complete suits, leaving some exposed areas. However for high value employees they do special engineer some complete suits. * Tesla Coil Roundabout - Used to contain lightning based powers, the Tesla Coil Roundabout was designed specifically as a contingency for Adam Lockwood. The device would stop an electric based attack and continue to absorb a constant stream of lightning from their assaulter until they are drained completely, resulting in an easily subdued power. Viola S. Lockwood stated that the Chambers Corporation makes a series of cosmetic items as well as clothing and food. This makes them exceptionally popular in the eyes of the general human population. Paramilitary Units & Organizations * Chambers Secret Security Unit - The C.S.S.U is usually assigned with missions such as hostage rescuing and anti-terrorism across the world. They reported directly to headquarters and were lead by Alessa Chambers. * Russian Bio-Terrorism Security Service - The security service of Chambers Russian Branch, This squad is meant to contain Bio-terrorist and Bio-Organic abominations created by the previous versions of Cerberus 13 and those who are incompatible with Cerberus 13. They reported directly to headquarters and were lead by Jihl Chambers.